You're Not Special
by BumbleBeee96
Summary: Everyone was faced with new struggles after New Dawn, but none were as strong and as painful as the horror Connor had to face, knowing he was responsible, knowing his work nearly destroyed everything. It's time for Abby to show him the truth and bring him out of his spiral of depression. One-shot.


From a distance she stood, brushed up against the wall as she let her gaze fall on him. His eyes without light, his face without a smile, just simply sat on a chair, the same chair he had been for hours. She let her eyes close gently, the blue disappearing as a small tear rolled down her cheek, and she could only imagine what he was really seeing as he watched from the window. It wasn't just the world outside. It was the world they had just saved, a world they had worked so hard to protect, to protect from itself. Nothing could compare to what they knew, to what they felt. New Dawn may have been prevented from destroying the world, but if they didn't do something about it, it would succeed in destroying their lives. Abby couldn't let that happen.

"Con," she kept her voice quiet, barely above a whisper. It was a miracle that he even heard her at all. "We need to talk." His brown eyes hit her hard, and it stung to see the worry there, the concern, the fear? She'd forgotten how much he hated that phrase. "I'm sorry. Can you just..." She took a shaky breath, his gaze losing all power on her as he grew more distant. She'd never felt so close to losing him. "Just sit here for a minute, yeah?"

He didn't change. He merely stood up and joined her on the couch, silently. Lately that's all they ever did, sit in silence. His gaze dropped to the floor. He felt weakened, too weak to even dare look into her eyes, her beautiful blue eyes.

"Hey," she whispered, bringing a hand to his face. Her skin was soft on his, and she gently lifted him to face her, face void of emotion. "I know it's been hard, Con, I really do," she told him, dropping her hand from his cheek, letting it rest on his own that were curled up on his lap.

"I did this."

"How can you even say that?" He turned away from her, eyes looking anywhere but at her. "Con, stop it, stop blaming yourself, please."

"How can I not!?" She was taken aback by his snap, glancing away from him as he stood up. "How can you not see that this is my fault? I did this! You all knew Burton was up to no good, all of you knew! I don't deserve to be on this team, I can't do it, I nearly-"

"Nearly what?" Her voice remained calm, eyes finally landing on him, frozen in his. "Con, that doesn't matter. It doesn't matter what anyone else knew or thought they knew." She stood up, taking a few steps away from him as he dropped back onto the chair, body limp in defeat. She sighed. "You know, not one of them will ever know."

"Know what?" He murmured, titling his head in her direction, his eyes dull and solemn.

"How much harder it is, feeling like you don't deserve this, like you're not good enough."

"Bu-"

"Five years, Con." She turned, stronger than before, the hold on her weakening as she pushed past the gaping hole in their lives. "Working together, seeing you grow, seeing you become this man, watching as you create all these incredible things that have helped us understand the anomalies, to protect people." She took a deep breath, watching as he looked up to her. "Matt may be from the future, Emily from the past, Becker, a talented soldier..." She bit her lip, gently sighing. "All them powerful in their own way... And I'm the girl who looks after the creatures."

He furrowed his brow. "C'mon Abs, you know you're more than that."

"Maybe, but my whole life I've never felt good enough, and I know neither have you." A small smile fell to her lips. "But I saw what you did during New Dawn."

"What are you talking about?"

"You thought you were special. You thought you'd found this new energy source, something you and Philip would create together, to help the world. And the minute you found out you weren't, you fought against him without a moment's pause. You stopped it."

He sighed. "You all knew he wasn't to be trusted from square one. All I did was follow him around like a lost puppy. I didn't do anything."

"You see the good in people, Con, you always have. I saw what you did that day. You risked your life to prevent New Dawn. You turned on the man you'd worshipped your entire life because you found out he wasn't who you thought he was. You found out New Dawn wasn't what you thought it was." She watched the small tear fall from his eyes, and he didn't dare move. He was paralysed by her voice, and she was by him. "They'll never know how tough that was for you, how tough it still is, to be the one to realise for yourself the mistakes, to feel this way, to feel so guilty and undeserving. But I see the way you've worked for five years, helping people, becoming this man you are today. You're not special, Con..."

She paused, watching as he looked up. "You're extraordinary."

Another tear fell, and she took the needed steps to fill the gap and sat beside him, feeling closer to him than she had for weeks. "You know, Abs, you are more than just the girl who looks after the creatures. You've always protected everyone. You always take action at an anomaly incursion. You're the heart of this team, and the strongest person I know." He took her hands, watching as she let a tear escape.

"I love you, Con."

He planted a gentle kiss on her forehead, lingering there for a second before he wrapped an arm around her. "I love you too, always have."

* * *

**A/N: Heavily inspired by a little Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Those of you who may have seen season seven will have heard the beautiful Xander to Dawn quote. For those of you who haven't watched it, you should! :)**


End file.
